


Charlie

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [3]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: There's something about the way Neil breathes his name.





	Charlie

"Charlie!"

There's something about the way Neil says it, when he says like that. The way it rolls over of his tongue. Like his name is dripping in honey. A message from the Gods. An unspoken secret that must be whispered. The emphasis on the first syllable always got his attention just in time to hear the almost sing-song ending. Neil was beautifully poetic in his ways, why should he breathe Charlie's name any differently.

Charlie would stop what he was doing instantly upon hearing it. It forced him to smile even when he didn't want too. He'd never tire of hearing it.


End file.
